Breaking Point
by Love of the Twilight
Summary: Is Squall dangered by the new Engei that works for Rinoa's father? Will Rinoa muster the courage to tell her father that she is a soceress? Are Rinoa and Squall a sure factor...?
1. Pressure Point

Ok people's --! Welcome to my very first fanfiction! This story is obviously about the aftermath of Final Fantasy Eight and love triangles, new enemies, and a family feud. I'll be adding another chapter soon so anyway...Hope y'all enjoy and remember to review! A good writer is nothing without good critisicm! Muah8 )

**Disclaimer**: Grumble...I don't own it, OK!

Oh yea, and thanks to System of a Down and Ayume Hamasaki (strange combination, I know)for providing me with my musical muse -

Breaking Point  
A Final Fantasy Eight  
Story

Chapter One  
Pressure Point

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

The star seemed to shimmer with perfection, having the dark print sprinkled with a bit of stardust. Squall sighed as he looked up at the endless night, a neverending dream that would continue until he was gone and long after that. Below him on the balcony, was a lush green landscape with more than enough wildflowers in its wake.Above him, astreaking comet advanced across the darkness, breaking into the earth's atmosphere. The young knight closed his heavy eyelids, made a wish, plentiful and desiring.

A sharp tap landed on his shoulder. Squall turned around to find a delighted but serene Rinoa. He grinned widely at her.

"Hmm...wishing upon a shooting star I see..." Rinoa pointed to the falling star that Squall had been gazing at. Squall smiled again.

"Yea, I suppose...If you're into that kind of thing," He leaned over the balcony further to gaze. The girl's raven-haired bangs fell in front of her eyes, pulsing with every solitary beat of the wind. She stepped back for a moment, only to spring foward to catch Squall in a hug. Rinoa caught the man off guard almost knocking the two over the balcony's edge. Her slim figure caught in his waist as he pulled her closer to him.

She breathed in his strong smelling-leather jacket.

"Squall, I've been meaning to...I can't stay away...Squall, I-" Rinoa was caught off as Squall caught her in a fierce kiss. He tenderlypressed his lips against her glossy-covered ones. She letSquall caress her fair cheeks gently as Rinoa put her hands through his silky hair. Squall let her take dominance over his mouth as she forced her tongue into it...

_Snap._

Squall looked around him as Rinoa faded into his daydream and he camemouth to mouthwith rough tree bark.

Damn...time to come back to reality...

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Aven suppressed a small fit of laughter as his instructor, Squall Leonhart, made out pasionately witha tree. He had more and more trouble keeping his laughing in himself as the young SeeDlicked the tree. Squall was usely cold with most people; he didn't think that he could open up _that _much...to anyone, more or less a tree.

Reality hit the instructor on the head. Hard.

Squall snapped his head around as he straightened himself. He looked around to see if anyone had witnessed his little 'arbor' day exposition. Lucky for Aven, he was hidden well behind another tree as his camera flashed off and 'clicked'. _All is fair in love and blackmail..._The raven-haired boy smirked to himself as he thought of titles to his new discovery_...Heheh._

The SeeD came out from behind the woods where Aven stood tall and ready for battle. Squall nodded aggressively as Aven winked at him while giving him the thumbs up sign.

_What the hek...?_

"Uh, umm...we're going to start training now...so uh..prepare yourself," Squall was shaky as he said this sentence. Aven started doing atree dance around him as he completed it with a backflip into battle position. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

A gust of wind made its way silently across and through the timid air, pushing along with it a few fall-colored leaves in harmony with its beat. Gravel skidded across pavement as a young SeeD tumbled across the rocky landscape. His dark, angelic hair was mossled in the wind. The man's scar insignia on his eye was fearsome and yet demanded respect. Squall Leonhart noted this as he smirked at his reflection in the Lionhart's blade.

An abstruse trainee stood battle stance opposite of him, panting underneath the heavily lit sky. All around them were trees and wilderness, with slight whispers of the wildlife. What a perfect day to be in the training grounds.

Squall chuckled as sword met blade. Aven was working extra hard today, he noticed, as the young man made a near deadly swing at his head. Squall evenly dodged it, poking Aven hardly in the stomach a couple of times. Taunting this kid was just so much fun.

Aven rolled away from this, knowing he was being mocked. He was a smart kid, with twice the smart mouth.

"Hey Squall, let's play horse. I'll be the front end and you be yourself."

The SeeD narrowed his eyes at this.

"Sure, but first can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation?"

Aven roared at this, bringing his sword to the side, and raging forth to do Squall harm.

The raven-haired young man tripped as Squall ducked his attack and kicked up from underneath him. Aven stumbled forward, not percieving Squall's advance on him.

Both of them were quite skilled and as sharp as the tongue as any, but Squall was the victor of this battle as he rained down on the young man with a series of powerful blows and cuts.

Aven stumbled onto the hard ground as he choked on the dust that had arrived all around the battling pair. He got up, straightened his sleek-black hair, and turned on his heel. He put the gun-blade back in it's sheath. Aven turned his head briefly to look back at Squall before swiftly walking away.

The boy said very flatly with his back to Squall,

"Ya know Squall, you've got your head so far up your ass you can chew your food twice, so honestly man--get over yourself,"

He went through the doors to the Garden.

Squall pushed a gloved hand through his hair in frustration as he kicked up gravel in the direction of the door. He had had quite enough of this for one day.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"WINNER!" Rinoa heartily cheered as she stuck her out arm to Zell in a referee-like position. Zell raised his hands in a victorous pose as he swiped away a few chunks of hott dog. A student grumbled as he pulled out a 20$ dollar bill and smacked it on the table.

He slumped away as Rinoa pattedZell fiercely on the back. A little _too _fiercely.

"Alright!" Zell pumped a fist in the air. "Another one down! Once again, _I _am the hott dog-...hott...dog...champ...champion,"He stopped as soon as he doubled over. Now, Rinoa had to admit, Zell had a bottomless pit for a stomach, but it seemed that the poor kid had reached his limits.

A loud crash rang through the air as Squall flew into the cafeteria, pushing people out of the way and knocking down signs as he went. He was going so fast, Rinoa didn't get the chance to see what he was ripping down.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH THAT AVEN, THAT..." Squall trailed off to use more colorful vocabulary as he slammed down posters onto the glass table. Zell briefly glanced at him signaling a 'Hello, I would care about your problem if Iwasn't about to throw up my entire digestive system'."...LOOK AT THIS!" Squall roared as he pointed to the posters on the table.

Both Rinoa and Zell's gaze trailed down to the table as they saw the source of Squall's anger.

"...uhm...Squall, is that a, a, a, a, A TREE!" The girl tried to keep in her laughter as she snorted her sentence out. She couldn't contain it anymore as she burst out laughing, even going so far as to fall down onto the table, pounding on the fragile surface. The poster read 'Please, Save My Earth," and Zell looked pained as though he was laughing fiercely on the inside but was too afraid to open his mouth for fright of losing all of the hott dogs he had eaten.

Squall growled as he ripped up the poster. It took a while, but Rinoa finally calmed down. She tried to avert her gaze from the poster, as she gave Squall a quick kiss to calm him down. He was angry, so she made it last a little longer, but nothing too public.

All of a sudden, Squall heard something to his right as he snapped off the kiss. Sitting on the table was Aven, smirking as he replayed Squall's kiss with the tree.

Squall jumped as he made his way over to the table, Lionhart drawing out slowly as he prepared himself to cut a throat of a certain trainee.


	2. Those who Can't, Shan't

Hey people's! Hope you liked the first installment! I know it's kinda boring at first but trust me it'll get better soon. This is just like the getting to know everyone part.Just knowing that at least two peoplereviewedI'll continueanyway. I'm trying to add more into the mix so...yea.

Disclaimer: Yadaddaa I don't own any part of FF8 sigh but this story does belong to me and any extra characters I may throw in.

* * *

.:Chapter Two:.  
.:Those who Can't, Shan't:.

Squall lunged at the unexpected Aven.

"AHHH!"

He stopped short right in front of Aven's face and instead picked up Aven's camera. ZAMM! Breaking Balamb rules 38 and 87, Squall used a Firaga to make the camera explode in his hands. Aven quickly opened his mouth to protest but shut it as quickly as he opened it because he thought of another way ofangering Squall.

Aven started laughing again and wiped away a tear of joy.

"It's not my fault you fail to notice where you make a scene,"

Squall glared in anger to this comment.

"YOU'RE the one who's videotaping me, ass!"

Squall walked over to Aven, picked him up by the collar of his white T-Shirt and threw him down onto the table. Aven slid a good distance across the table and by chance landed under Zell's ready to puke face.

Squall, prepared now, got his gunblade and aimed for Aven's head. Aven dodged it and the Lionheart crashed the glass table, sputtering glass everywhere. Rinoa started to slowly back away from the table as she saw Zell leaning over Aven.

"Squall, STOP! You're going to hurt someone!"  
Rinoa cried in protest to his actions.

"That's the point!"  
Squall shot back.

In turn to this almost-fatal blow, Ave satup from the crashed table as Squall lunged for him yet again. Aven used his "special powers" to throw Squall's gunblade to the side as Squall landed on top of him. It was now an all out fist-fight right under Zell's nose.

Zell's face started to twist as he stood up over the two and opened his mouth over their heads. Both Aven and Squall looked up to see Zell about to puke all over them. Being very swift, Aven rolled from underneath Squall and made him double over from a swift kick to the groin from Aven. Squall cursed him as Zell tossed his cookies all over Squall's shiny brownish-black hair. The disgusting, toxic, vile venom that came from Zell's mouth now seemed to engulf Squall's face. Rinoa turned her head in disgust and pity for her beloved.

Zell gave out a "Sorry" but it sounded more like a "Horry!". Squall who had had enough of today, turned on his butt, jumped off the table very slowly, walked over to Zell and punched him in the face. Rinoa couldn't help but give a snort of laughter as she saw the expression on Zell's face. Poor Zell, she thought.

"Rinoa," Squall wiped a chunk of hott dog off of his face, "Let's go out later. When I have this mess off of me..." He shook his head, walked over to Zell who was just recovering from the first punch, punched him again in the stomach. Squall looked back at Rinoa,

"How bout eight then? It's a date,"

He walked swiftly out of the cafeteria without saying another word.

* * *

"Is it in their possession?"  
A dark voice asked from theturned chair. 

"I'm not sure yet...the girl's father has yet to know. If she doesn't respond to her FULL powers soon, that could prove helpful to us and to Ultimicea..."  
A man in a pinstriped suit with a bowler suit bowed in respect to the greatsuitor of power before him.

The man in the swivel chair turned around.  
"Interesting, but tell me, Niska, how has Aven been doing?"

The man with the bowler hat jumped up in surprise, for he was not expecting the Aveneist to be brought up.  
"Well, as you know our spies in the Garden haven't really proven useful, so..."

"THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!" The hooded figure in the chair stood up and seemingly floated over to Niska. He held him by the throat, choking the shortelf-like creature. "If the status of the main variable in our project is unknown, then what exactly do you THINK will become of the experiment, Niska?"

"gag...I'm...sorry sir...I'll go check up on him today! ...Please..I'm choking...!"

The engei let his grip go and floated back to his desk. He put his head down and waved the annoyance from his sight. As if he had to worry about lowly spies.

Niskascurried off and closed thegreat mahoghany door. The whole palace was quite grand really. Walls lined with gold settings, door knobs studded with expensive jewels, the place was practically a palace!

The hooded figure sighed to himself. Such impudence should not be tolerated. How merciful I am these days...sigh He continued on with his tiring work.

* * *

Somethings were never meant to fly. Too bad for Balamb Garden, the Ragnarok with an angry Selphie and a frustrated Irvine were.

"GEEZ! Selphie! Watch it! YOU'RE GONNA KILL SOMEONE!"  
Irvine desperately screamed in order to slow down the murderous intent of Selphie.

Selphie made an angry growl at Irvine as she pressed every button that was ever placed on the Ragnarok. The loud music started roaring in Irvine's ear as Selphie smirked.

"TURN IT OFF!"  
Irvine screamed. Selphie just smiled as she pointed to ears in motion to say that she couldn't hear. It got to the point where Irvine picked her up and started to throw her into one of the other chairs as he turned off the music and took control of steering.

"Well, if you hadn't of gotten us lost on THEE night when we're supposed to be planning for the Garden Festival!" Selphie screamed in protest.

Irvine's heart sank. It _was _his fault that they were lost but,  
"YA know, if YOU hadn't been reading the map upside down, MAYBE I could have steered directly to our destination!"

Selphie harrumphed in return. She got up and sulked down the corner where she went onto the elevator. While going down, she made a very rude sign with her hand that threw Irvine off guard.

"Damn woman," He said under his breath to himself.

What REALLY happened was Irvine was first driving the Ragnorak and Selphie of course had the radio on. Loud. Really loud. So loud that in fact Irvine couldn't understand anything that she was saying. He only thought he could understand. So eventually Selphie got angry. Very angry. She blamed it on him that they were late so naturally, it was his fault. He protested that she was reading the map upside down when it was really both of their faults.

Anyway, the Garden Festival was coming up in a few days so of course Selphie was heading it. Question was though, who was she taking? Irvine had hoped it was him, but because of this fight, probably not. His head drooped as he drove the Ragnarok home.

.:Home is where the Heart is:.

* * *

Well there you have it! Wait did I say that last time? De Ja Vu! Ok well I need reviews! I can't do anything with out them : (

Haha not really. It'd be nice to be critiqued though, (No flamers, please)  
-


	3. Mine Placid Tears of Silver

The third chapter is upon us! All rise in joy raises in joy and throws ramen on head!  
-You don't have to do the Ramen part though...-  
Thank you for all of those who reviewed. Reviews are very helpful to me but I'll continue anyway even if there aren't any because reviews aren't everything, right?

Flames are for fires, not for authors, so any hate-reviews will first be pointed at, next shall belaughed at, and finally deleted.(Good use of transition words, huh?)

Disclaimer: Grawl! Honestly people, if I did own Final Fantasy 8, wouldI be writing in a space that said, 'disclaimer'? (antagonists...) and dont think I don't know what that word means either, because I do. I can thank my band teacher for that, because he calls us that every chance he gets. (Poor man makes it a hobby) nodds head disapprovingly>

Thoughts are in Italics.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Chapter 3  
Breaking Point  
Mine Placid Tears of Silver

Squall groaned to himself as he collapsed down into his welcoming bed. Things had not gone well with Rinoa this evening, not at all. They had gone out for dinner (of course only with the headmasters permission), enjoying every precious moment that the two lovers had off from the Garden. Everything was wonderful at dinner and the stroll on the beach 'twas even better, but on the way home...well, let's just say that that was a different story.

-Flashback-

Rinoa stared out the window, breathless with laughter as she clutched her sides. Squall was pretty flustered himself as he messed up the raven-black hair on Rinoa's head. The driver that Cid had sent to pick them up had found them strolling the sides of Balamb's tranquil beach, shoes kicked off and eyes pointed to the heavens above. Squall, not even knowing what they were laughing about, sighed placidly as removed some of the hair that was blocking her view. She rested her head on his shoulder, nudging him to put his arm around her.

"Tonight was wonderful Rinoa...I wish that we didn't have to go back to the Garden," Squall smiled at her, and she could feel the world spin underneath her. Well, at least the strong smelling leather seats were spinning. "Not even that brat could have ruined today..."

At this, Rinoa squirmed from underneath Squall and sat straight up covering her face in her hands. The young man looked at her quizzicly, not quite understanding her body language.

"Squall, there's something I've been meaning to mention about that..." She sounded very solemn and straight forward now.

Blink.

Blink Blink.

Squall couldn't understand. He mentally slapped himself as his expression turned from aquizzical one to a nervous one. _Wait, ahh-shit! Did Irvine tell her about last night when-_

"-that boy that was tormenting you...Aven..." Rinoa looked up at him with somber eyes, spellbinding him to her words'. "...you really don't like him, do you?" She looked away, giving a deep sigh.

Blink Blink Blink. Of course he didn't like Aven. The brat was a rude, ignorant, selfish, backtalking  
devil spawned, egolistical bastard. He laughed as he answered her.

"No, no, not really...is it that obvious?"

"Squall, I know he's a bit...a bit...of a menace, but-"

"Menace! Pshh! That's the understatement of the century!"

"But-"

"He's a little demon child!"

"_But-_"

"I would feel sorry for the poor chums who spawned the devil-"

Rinoa slapped him. Hard. Squall stopped in midsentence and felt the hard stinging arising in his cheek. He violentely jolted forward as the sleek black car jolted to a stop. Squall winced as Rinoa picked up her short-and-sweet skirt, and slammed the door on him, heels clicking loudly on the  
pavement behind her. Squall followed her, matching her walk.

"Rinoa, wait! RINOA!"

She momentarily stopped her thunderous pace, to give him a brief glance over the shoulder that clearly said, 'Say anything further and I scream 'Rape!'.'

"Look, I- Aven- you don't-"

"Why don't you just shut the HELL up about my BROTHER, and leave ME ALONE!"

Squall stood in silence, rubbing his cheek gently. Passerby's and spectator's looked at them oddily, muttering things like 'sounds like a lover's bout to me' and 'good girl doesn't deserve him' and 'its just like the last episode of General Hospital!'.

A soundless bird flapped its wings into the night sky, blackness enveloping its wings. Squall Leonhart had officially just screwed himself.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

"And that, class, is how we junction a GF," Quistis turned around sharply, eyeing every one of her students. Most of them had either fallen asleep or were gazing at her, taking in nothing that she said, but more rather how she looked. Quistis gave a tired sigh.She had returned to her teaching positon, but it was only for Tuesday and Thursday night classes. _Late _night classes. The young woman erased the board, clapping the chalk off of her hands. Her long, golden hair fell with every movement she made, and the boys especially in class made note of this. The woman's beauty was daringly fair, and Quistis knew that.

She sighed. _But never beautiful enough for him..._

"Alright class, you are dismissed," She waved them off tiredly, taking a seat on her comfortable swivel chair. (AN: Man, do I love those things! Wheeee!)

The students filed out of the classroom, leaving nothing but empty chairs and a barren atmosphere.

Quistis laid down her head to rest on her folded arms, preparing to fall asleep in the open textbook, but not before a young man could pop his head through the open door. He quietly made his way over to the unexpected teacher, and plopped down on the desk itself. Quistis lifted her head and said rather flatly,

"I said class is dismissed. Dissmissed!" She waved him off as she had the other students before, but not before double taking. Quistis eyed him over as he shot her a beautiful smile that made her breath catch.

_He looks oddly familiar..._

"I'm not in your class...Advanced." He flashed his identification card. "So, I see you're energetic this evening," He gazed at her thoughtfully as the woman spaced out on him. Quistis noticed his familar black hair and those eyes...where had she seen those eyes before? He continued to look at her strangely. Raven-black bangs fell in front of his face. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello? Am I talking to myself here, or do you just have a thing against students?" The young boy waved a slender hand in front of her crystal-clear blue eyes.

"No, no, just spacing...Have we met before?"

"If we had my darling, it would have very well been in our dreams," He winked at her, and started humming Sleeping Beauty's 'Once Upon A Dream'. As he started walking towards the door, he slammed a post-it note against the sturdy wall, and then left. Quistis pondered slightly, as she went to pick up the neon-colored adhesive. She gagged in surprise as she read it aloud.

"985-6234,"

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

The dark man once again took a drag on his rollet as he looked around the dark street corner. A bar on his left, a barren ally on his right. Ahead of him? Darkness, and probably a couple of houses, but nothing more than that. He waited in silence, waiting for anything, waiting for any sign of nothing and everything all at the same time. Some things were not right, and yet were perfect. The man couldn't explain it as his head swirled with the noxious fumes that encircled it.

His long black trench coat dragged on the ground as he plummeted through the night, making small chantings underneath his breath trying to draw out his daemon. (AN: Daemons are not demons from hell as most of you are probably thinking right now, they are like guardian forces, except they are part of your soul) It didn't work, but he was too tranced right now to notice it. The attractive man made the sign of the cross, but did it backwards. The metal clinkings of symbols and warnings to devils and angels alike rang through the crisp air.

Too bad **for **

_God  
_  
Too good **for**

_Lucifer_

Rejected **by** _all_

Living not **in**

_Black  
_  
Living not **in**

_White_

**But **doing so in

_Grey _

The man repeated this enchantment to himself as the world became a blur. A giant red ship whizzed past his ear, but he gave it no mention. He traced his fingers over the letters engraved in the giant sign that said,

_Welcome to Balamb City. _

He collapsed as the ship made a lurching sound. It hurtled backwards towards the ground about forty feet from him. Some woman and man frantically exited into the parking lot where he fell, silent tears still rolling down his cheeks as the two approached. The amulet that had his name on it broke as he started another fit of silent tears. No emotion was making or becoming of these tears, and yet they fell. Forever more, leaving the soul and entering the physical world, these placid tears of silver. His tears. _Astral's_ tears.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Ok, well, I hoped you all liked it better than the other chapters. It was certainly better since I've been going to writing classes to improve my writing (O.-) I'll be rewriting the first two chapters soon, but if you've already read them it's still the same concept with more literary to them, so there's no need to reread them again.

Also, you'll find out what happened last night withSquall and Irvine...

One more thing before I say goodbye though...I know that I have like 5 different elements going on at once! You don't need to tell me, because they'll be tieing up in the next chapter. (Most of them anyway)

Bye! -


End file.
